


blossom

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, mandatory makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: He wakes up in a very unusual position and the first thought that comes to mind is: nightmares, probably.Wouldn't be the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Written for RowboatCop who asked for the mandatory makeouts skoulson prompt #21 [GOOD MORNING].  
> Sorry it's so late, I've been a little overtaxed lately. Hope you like it! :)

He wakes up in a very unusual position and the first thought that comes to mind is: nightmares, probably. Wouldn't be the first time. His head feels somewhat heavy, too, but that might be because he's been hanging from the bed a little. Yet, he can't bring himself to move, even if this is anything but comfortable. Also, he can hear pouring rain, so that's not really tempting, either. It must be before 6 a.m., at least, anyway.

"Hey." It's just a soft whisper, but he almost flinches, sits up so quickly he feels a little dizzy.  
It's Daisy. In his shirt. And probably nothing else.  
"Aw, I'm sorry," she laughs. She comes to sit beside him, tousles his hair.  
"You look confused. Sleepyhead."  
He smiles. "Yeah. I think I had a weird dream or something."  
Daisy nods. She gets those, too. Not necessarily nightmares, not always. Sometimes they're just really irritating recombinations of recent events. And they always feel really complicated, she wakes up pretty stressed out sometimes.

He's half-frowning at something, so she suggests, "We could go back to sleep if you want."  
The curtains are still drawn and it's barely dawn, so the light makes her skin look almost blue. She's like some sort of apparition, bending over him slightly, looking at him like he's something absurdly precious. It makes him feel like he should be both laughing and crying for some reason.  
"Come here."  
She leans in, and moving very, very slowly, he opens the buttons of her shirt, one by one. She's gotten more patient these days, waits until the last button to kiss him – slowly, at first, but soon, she grows more impatient, more demanding. In one swift movement, she sweeps their pillows from the bed, making him chuckle at the absolutely determined face she's making. It cracks her up, too, and their bodies vibrate against each other as he pulls her closer again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think :)
> 
> (I'm not writing any framework stuff in general right now because I haven't watched and am still sceptical about whether I should or not. Hope that's okay.)


End file.
